dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Regret
Regret is the seventh ending theme song of the D.Gray-man anime series performed by Mai Hoshimura from Episode 77 to Episode 89. Lyrics (TV Size) English= English The scenery outside the window changes Even the season is leaving me behind I was closer to you than anyone because of my insecurity Why didn’t I realize it at that time? Your figure slipped out of my sight before me I didn’t say the only, single thing I wanted to – “Don’t leave me” I can never say “If you’re happy, then it’s alright” A twisted, crooked heart like this I hate it so much that I don’t know what to do |-|English (Funimation) = English (Funimation) The scenery outside the window has changed Even seasons leave me behind I was closer to you than anyone else And yet, why didn’t I notice back then what was causing my worry? As you walked off into the distance I couldn’t say those two simple words “Don’t go” There’s no way I can say that all that matters is if you’re happy I hate this twisted heart of mine so much I don’t know what to do |-|Rōmaji= Rōmaji Mado no soto no keshiki utsurikawatte Kisetsu made ga atashi wo oiteku Dare yori chikaku ni ite fuan no tane ni Doushite ano toki kizukenakatta? Anata no sugata ga mienakunaru mae ni Tatta no tatta hito koto ikanai de ga ienakatta Anata ga shiawase nara sorede ii nante zettai ni ienai Neji magatta konna kokoro ga doushiyou mo nai kurai atashi ha kirai |-|Kanji= Kanji 窓の外の景色　移り変わって 季節までがあたしを置いてく 誰より近くにいて　不安の種に どうしてあのとき気づけなかった？ あなたの姿が見えなくなる前に たったのたった一言 「行かないで」が言えなかった あなたが幸せならそれで いいなんて絶対に言えない ねじ曲がったこんな心が どうしようもないくらいあたしは嫌い Lyrics (Full) English= English The scenery outside the window changes Even the season is leaving me behind I was closer to you than anyone because of my insecurity Why didn’t I realize it at that time? Your figure slipped out of my sight before me I didn’t say the only, single thing I wanted to – “Don’t leave me” I can never say “If you’re happy, then it’s alright” A twisted, crooked heart like this I hate it so much that I don’t know what to do The ‘initial ring’ I received on my birthday It’s only painful if I remember it What I knew at this late hour is that this is all I’m thinking about: ”Why is it that I needed you?” The two of us noticed the break approaching our closeness Unlike what the heart said, the words were dull - “Goodbye” You regret it greatly The hurting, unkind hand of when such a day comes This ugly soul, like yesterday, I hate it even more |-|Rōmaji= Rōmaji Mado no soto no keshiki utsurikawatte Kisetsu made ga atashi wo oiteku Dare yori chikaku ni ite fuan no tane ni Doushite ano toki kizukenakatta? Anata no sugata ga mienakunaru mae ni Tatta no tatta hito koto ikanai de ga ienakatta Anata ga shiawase nara sorede ii nante zettai ni ienai Neji magatta konna kokoro ga doushiyou mo nai kurai atashi ha kirai de kizuita jikan sae kowasu youni Kokoto to urahara ni detekita kotoba ajiki nai sayonara Anata ga sugoku koukai suru sonna hi ga kuru koto nozonderu Ijiwaru de minikui kokoro ga kinou yori mo motto atashi ha kirai Anata ga shiawase nara sorede ii nante zettai ni ienai Neji magatta konna kokoro ga doushiyou mo nai kurai atashi ha kirai Anata ga sugoku koukai suru sonna hi ga kuru koto nozonderu Ijiwaru de minikui kokoro ga kinou yori mo motto atashi ha kirai |-|Kanji= Kanji 窓の外の景色　移り変わって 季節までがあたしを置いてく 誰より近くにいて　不安の種に どうしてあのとき気づけなかった？ あなたの姿が見えなくなる前に たったのたった一言 「行かないで」が言えなかった あなたが幸せならそれで いいなんて絶対に言えない ねじ曲がったこんな心が どうしようもないくらいあたしは嫌い 誕生日にもらった　イニシャルリング 思い出せば辛いだけなのに 今更分かったのは　思う以上に あなたを必要としてたこと 二人で築いた時間さえ壊すように 心と裏腹に出てきた言葉 味気ないサヨナラ あなたがすごく後悔する そんな日が来ること望んでる 意地悪で醜い心が 昨日よりももっとあたしは嫌い あなたが幸せならそれで いいなんて絶対に言えない ねじ曲がったこんな心が どうしようもないくらいあたしは嫌い あなたがすごく後悔する そんな日が来ること望んでる 意地悪で醜い心が 昨日よりももっとあたしは嫌い Watch It Now Navigation Category:Anime Ending Songs